


Dean/Cas || Angel

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guardian Angel Castiel, M/M, angel - Freeform, music video, sinful angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is presented as sinful angel who tries to seduce Dean and extort money from him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean/Cas || Angel

## Dean/Cas || Angel 

Well, I do not know what you've done to you deserve that after such a short time I made another video...

So I once again outperformed and I created another video. However this time it isn't on my favorite band "Kabát", but the song is by Xindl X. Xindl X isn't quite my cup of tea, but sometimes a man laugh at least. When I heard his song "Angel", my sick mind immediately went to work... So the this is video with titled "Dean / Cas || Angel", where Castiel is presented as sinful angel who tries to seduce Dean and extort money from him...

### Work Text:


End file.
